


Deity's Dancer

by SashaDistan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, Handjobs but with Fins, M/M, Macro/Micro, MerMay, Non-Human Genitalia, Orca Shiro (voltron), Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Purple Betta Keith (Voltron), Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: No sea escapes the greed of humans and the destruction of their fishing fleets, but regardless of technology or stealth, boats still go missing. The bits and pieces which float to shore show only evidence of destruction worn smooth by the waves, because the ocean is good at hiding it's most precious secrets.It's not only sharks and whales who hunt in the deep. There are gods under the water too, and the most dangerous of all have pretty lures with which to tempt selfish mortals into strangely calm waters.And the prettiest lure? He dances.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 210





	Deity's Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> There is violence in this fic, but it's not the focus and I do not feel it is graphic enough to warrant a major warning. None of the named characters gets hurt though, I wouldn't spring that on you.
> 
> This work was entirely inspired by [THIS BEAUTIFUL ART](https://twitter.com/Takeigane/status/1256616813305180161) by the super talented Takeigane. I just could not look away from angry possessive Shiro. Thank you Takei for letting me write this.

The trawler’s Captain folds his arms on the cold steel rail, and watches the weighted edge of the net sink out of sight into the dark water. The day has been less than profitable so far, the first catch has just been dumped from its nets onto the wet foredeck. A couple crew members armed with long poles begin to hoick out the biggest objects; things they won’t be able to land for being the wrong species. Already he can see a mottled octopus tangled in the netting, taking up valuable space where he would rather be catching more delicious orange roughy. Hopefully the big bottom trawling net will bring up some larger fish, because many of the now dying orange roughy from the first catch are below the specified weight requirements and will have to be thrown back. It’s such a waste of man power and profits.

Movement off the port side catches his eye, and the Captain cranes his neck to look again. He lets his vision become unfocused, allowing his gaze wander over the waves, not staring too intently because that’s how the eyes play tricks on the mind. There it is again! A flash of pink and purple, large, sparkling water droplets falling back into the vast sea. He pulls his binoculars out quickly from within his bulky overcoat, scanning the waves for the creature. It has been a long week at sea so far, excitement is good for morale, and it’s not unheard of to find unusual creatures so far off land. The last time they netted a giant squid it had brought them several hundred dollars in profits, and a touch of local fame too. How such a large creature can continually escape both science and the fishing industry he can’t fathom; but the idea of another – or something more exotic still – is enticing.

The Captain sees the purple flicker again and gapes, nearly dropping his binoculars. In a haste he grabs for his radio and messages the First Mate on the prow for confirmation. Whilst he waits for a response, he looks through the lenses again. And yes, there in the deep waters is a fish, bigger and more beautiful than any he’s ever seen before, diving in and out of the water, dancing with joyful abandon. But it’s not just a fish, and the Captain knows all the stories of old, about the people of the sea.

The Helmsman obeys his instructions, even though the readings show that the main bulk of the shoal lays directly ahead, and the trawler turns toward the eye-catching aerial tricks of the merperson. It clearly wants to be seen, and the Captain is already itching with how the discovery of something this phenomenal will affect his life. They continue to drag the trawl net behind them; the rolling blocks of the leading edge keeping the net taught and weighed down, crushing whatever useless sea rocks and plants happen to be in the way, collecting their catch whilst they chase their new prey.

*

Keith drops below the surface and inhales a lungful of cool water, filtering the liquid between his gills before he breaks through the waves once more. He uses his pelvic fins for balance and support as he brings his lower body in front of himself, waving his broad tail enticingly. The trawler is close now, dragging its bag of death and destruction behind it, and Keith feels sick thinking of such a thing so close to him and his home. The humans on deck are near enough to see him without their lenses now, their shouts are frantic and excited. Keith swishes himself around, displaying the fragile ridge of his dorsal fin before he slips below the surface.

A sweet little orange fish swims around him as he sinks, confused but still delighted to see him, and Keith frowns as he shoos it away. The humans have begun dropping their nets in earnest now, eager to catch him, to display him, and most likely to kill him. He knows it is a dangerous game he plays with these boats; with their high powered engines, and their nets, and technology. But the humans who use these things to destroy and ravage the ocean do not deserve his pity, and they certainly don’t get his mercy. Keith is a king of the ocean, the most blessed of his kind, and he will see to it that these boats are not allowed to return to their ports.

He shows himself once more at the surface, tantalizingly just out of reach of the furthest net, then waves at the human who has stared at him and shouted the loudest before he vanishes.

“Now!” he calls, even though the command is not required. They have done this many times, and his lover knows exactly when to strike. Keith watches, pink and purple crepe-thin fins rippling gently, as the powerfully muscled black and white shape of the giant orca surges upward from the deep.

Shiro has lingered out of sight long enough, and Keith feels a quick burst of desire when he sees his lover, despite the current danger. But Shiro’s focus is, for once, not on him; and the lips which kiss so softly, are twisted into a scowl to reveal two rows of sharp teeth. His strong, muscular body and the sharp fingers of his huge left hand break from the ocean and Shiro ends his motion by smashing his arm into the keel of the boat.

The trawler rocks violently, the humans on board scattered. Another blow cracks some part of the hull, and Keith can feel the rush of water as it begins to flood in and replace the air within the boat. He twists and turns in the water, cutting ropes here and there with quick bites of his own needle-sharp teeth, ushering the fish who had been bound up by them away to safety. Above, Shiro continues with his wholesale destruction of the abomination, and Keith smiles.

There is a splash and Keith spins, bubbles whooshing from his lips as he sees a human who has fallen into the sea nearby. The man is still alive, still conscious, and swims both toward him and the surface. He is weighed down by his outer garments and struggles. Keith lobs the end of the rope he has bitten toward the human, and wafts his tail to send the rest of the net meant for him to snare the fisherman. A large orange roughy swims about him, and Keith reaches out both arms to cradle it gently, as he watches the human writhe uselessly about in the net. It takes hardly any effort at all to avoid the trailing edge of the netting, barely a faint flick of his tail keeps him level with the human as the light drains from his eyes. He rises up again as the body sinks out of sight and he casts his star studded eyes around for more intruders in his kingdom.

If the sweet orange fish consider and treat Keith like royalty, then it is no great stretch to imagine that they see Shiro as a god of the deep, and a vengeful one at that. The giant orca uses his right shoulder – the one which ends just below the deltoid – to bash into the ship, even as his claws tear through the lines which hold the trawler’s enormous nets. Keith darts down, his flickering fins lightning fast, to catch and lift the leading edge of the giant net, pulling it back and loosing tons of fish back into the sea. He surfaces in time to see his lover do the same, and watches as Shiro seizes a human clinging to the ship’s railing for dear life whilst he tries to film the carnage which Shiro has wrought. Shiro lobs him into the sea, and his body makes a sharp smack when it hits the water.Keith knows will have broken several bones. He swims to collect the camera nonetheless.

No evidence can be allowed to wash ashore at some later date, because the only thing as important as halting the pillaging of the sea, is keeping their existence and actions a secret. Shiro might be a god, but he is not invulnerable. Shiro had already lost an arm to the monsters of the land who have tried to conquer the deep before. Keith will not allow himself to lose the rest. He loves every inch of Shiro, from his smooth skinned caudal fin to the mesmerizing waft of his silver-white fringe, which grows long like deep sea kelp. And even though he is small, he will protect his lover with a passion no less fierce than that which Shiro uses above them to rend the fishing vessel in two.

Slipping around the wreckage to collect the fallen camera, Keith spies another human; alive and kicking, in the water, and trills through his gills in sharp surprise and annoyance at the sight. The idea that one might swim away and live to tell their tale is monstrous. But Shiro is quick for a creature of his size, and his strike through the water is swift and deadly in its accuracy. Whilst Keith breaks the electronic device into plastic litter, Shiro breaks the man against the remains of the hull and tosses the body toward a dazed tiger shark who swims upward from the drag net. Like so many other creatures, it would have been by-catch, wasted and tossed aside once dead. The shark snaps at the carcass, tasting blood, then swims to Keith and strokes itself along the glittering scales of his lower body with obvious delight.

Keith laughs and strokes its rough skin. He likes sharks and the excited, eager-to-please way they dance and weave, whenever he and Shiro pass through the waters of their homes. They, like all the clever creatures of the deep, are a little more wary of Shiro, but Keith knows his husband would never harm a shark. They make great pets, but taste terrible, and Shiro has standards. Keith rubs the sensitive spot just behind the shark’s dorsal fin until it shivers with pleasure, then pats it goodbye before it goes to collect it’s feast on the way back into the depths. Away to his left, Shiro finishes the job of breaking apart the trawler with his massive claws.

Keith swims up to him, swishing gently against the broad chest and shoulders, many times wider than his own body, until he finds his place in the hollow of Shiro’s throat. He places a soft kiss there, against the skin which is fine, thin, and like that of the humans with whom they both share obvious physical traits. He smiles.

“That was quick. Is it done?”

“Yes.” Shiro’s voice is so deep, his body so massive, that Keith feels the vibrations through where the whole of him pressed along Shiro’s torso, almost more than he hears the actual words. “There were many fish still onboard.”

“We saved all we could.” Keith reminds him.

The evidence around them is damning, because though the survivors have swum off into the safety of the uninhabited deep, the surface of the sea is littered with bodies. Slowly they begin to sink, released from the nets and the poisonous air of the world above too late, and Shiro keens in reflected pain as they watch them fall. So many beautiful orange roughy, their eyes glazed over and dull, an octopus whose limbs hang at unnatural angles, a manta ray with its tail broken and white underbelly streaked with blood from the cut of the human’s webbed traps. Other fish, whales, and sharks will come and eat them. It will be a banquet to last many weeks as discarded flesh rots and crustaceans and bottom feeders arrive for the feast. Nothing will go to waste in the great vastness of the ocean, but it makes them both sad to see so many die for the greed of humans.

Shiro reaches out and snags a dead eel which had been part of the by-catch with his massive hand, offering it to Keith.

“I’ll eat later.”

“Suit yourself,” Shiro returns with a smile. “You always do.”

Keith snags a trailing piece of lacy coral, it too now dead, between his fingers and twirls it around as Shiro eats his eel in a few succinct chomps.

“No sweet little orange fish for you, my love? They are already dead, after all.”

“They are a delicacy.”

“Your appetite is not that voracious, Shiro. And anyway, I would not allow you to make a menace of yourself.”

Shiro chuckles, the motion vibrating the water around them with sonic aftershocks, and he brings up his hand to curl around Keith’s slender upper body. Keith wraps Shiro’s thumb and forefinger in each of his hands, and caresses Shiro thick wrist with his undulating fins. Stroking the long muscles of his forearm where human skin is subsumed by his thicker, rougher, orca hide.

“Nothing happens in the deep without your say so my love.” Shiro’s lips move against his forehead the messy crown of his hair, dark as squid ink. “I just find it weird to eat a fish older than I am.”

Keith takes a last lingering look at the final slow growing orange roughy as it sinks below them and rues the day humans ever came to these waters. Shiro kisses his neck and shoulder with obvious intention.

“Let us go home, my love.”

It is not far to the beautiful atoll where they have made their home, and Keith lingers in the shallows where a white beach slopes gently into the lagoon; whilst Shiro surfaces and exhales with a puff of white spray. The giant orca takes a breath which Keith knows will last him an hour or more, then sinks back into the shallows to join him. His hand is curled at his chest.

“Shiro?” Keith doesn’t remember his lover swimming injured from the wreck, though Shiro is very good at hiding pain. He rests his palms on Shiro’s knuckles, tail swishing and kicking up little puffs of sand as he cranes to see.

“Got you something.” Shiro’s long fingers unfurl to reveal a little pile of smooth, grey-blue shells. Keith gasps in a cloud of bubbles from his gills. “They’re your favourite.”

They are, and Keith is hungry. He’d forwent eating from the trawler because had hoped to find clams on their way home, and now his stomach rumbles for the treasure his lover holds. The moment he reaches for them though, Shiro’s enormous hand snaps closed. Keith knows from extensive practice that he is neither strong enough or slippery enough to fit himself between those fingers. He grunts in annoyance and settles instead for placing a kiss in the soft places between Shiro’s knuckles.

“I want something first.”

“And what would that be, husband?” Keith looks up at him as he speaks, and kisses Shiro’s hand again. Shiro’s hand is big, his palm able to cover Keith entire torso, and Keith wraps his fingers around the curve of one blackened finger as he lies the rest of his body along Shiro’s forearm. He might love it when Shiro is sweet and adoring and oh so tender with him, but he adores this version of his lover even more. Shiro’s eyes are dark and hard at the edges; his muscles still tense from the fight and the rage which came with it, and he is _demanding_ something from Keith. Already Keith knows he will be only too happy to give it.

“Kiss me.” Shiro says.

Keith surges up to him with a deft flick of his tail, hands catching him on Shiro’s chin and the plump rise of his lower lip. Keith kisses him there, just where the skin changes from pale to pink, presses his lips against Shiro’s cupid’s bow, then to the corner of his mouth, the line of his lips. Shiro opens for him and Keith anchors himself with his hands on two sharp teeth and kisses the tip of his tongue. Shiro licks him in response, a tacky streak from shoulder to temple, and Keith shivers all over.

“You were so beautiful today.”

Keith hardly realises Shiro has discarded the clams, before his lover’s hand closes around the smooth, iridescent scales of his lower body. Shiro’s thumb, the black claw tip sharp but gentle and the size of his whole arm, traces along his ribs in a manner which makes his breath hitch. Shiro turns him and pulls him close, pressing Keith’s spine and soft dorsal fin against his smooth chest. Keith allows his head to loll onto his husband’s shoulder.

“I love watching you play in the waves. My pretty little dancer.”

“Mmmm...” Keith twists and presses his face into the hollow of Shiro’s throat once more, knowing that his lover enjoys the clean unbroken lines of his body. He pushes his hips back into Shiro, whistling through his gills. “The fishermen liked it too.”

Shiro’s whole body tenses, every muscle suddenly proudly defined, and Keith knows his words have had the exact intended effect when Shiro’s lips rake across his hair and the back of his neck.

“ _Mine_.”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t tease me like that, my pretty little betta,” Shiro rumbles. The thick weight of his black and white lower body pounds the sand with pent up energy.

“And why not?” Keith says, not dropping his bratty tone or the flirtatious swirl of his tail and pelvic fins in the slightest.

“Because, pretty dancer, I’ll tease you back.”

The tip of Shiro’s littlest claw brushes down into the dip of Keith’s naval, and he shivers with the premonition of pleasure. It’s so close to what he wants and they both know it. Keith can never be near his lover and not want to touch him in at least some capacity. The reaction is only heightened by the leftover anger and pride of destroying the trawler. Shiro’s teasing is always so much more torturous because Keith is aware that Shiro knows how much it frustrates him. Shiro delights in the times when Keith is so out of his mind with want that he cannot control himself at all.

But Shiro is a god of the sea after all, and Keith adores sacrificing himself over and over for his pleasure.

The claw tip drifts lower, and Keith finds Shiro’s thumb, wrapping both hands around the digit and kissing messily at the whorls of print on the pad. He loves how Shiro can span his whole being like this, holding all Keith’s pleasure it one hand. Keith’s tiny, needle sharp teeth prick his thumb, and Shiro echoes the gesture with a soft poke of his own.

His finger finds the narrow opening of Keith’s vent between shimmering scales and he slips inside. Keith whines at the sensation, then again as Shiro passes over the quickly hardening – though still concealed – length of his cock to seek out the second, tighter, opening within his folds. And it doesn’t matter how careful and considerate Shiro is, or how many times they have done this before; because Shiro is huge, and the pressure fills Keith completely right from the very first press.

He paws at Shiro’s chest and neck, kissing and mouthing at the knuckle of the thumb presented to him, his gills beginning to work overtime as he writhes. Shiro’s chest rumbles beneath him, proud and with unbridled pleasure at watching Keith begin to come undone. The fingertip within him wiggles, rubbing against the sensitive flesh of his inner walls, catching on a ridge of muscle and nerves which makes Keith moan aloud.

“That’s it,” Shiro rumbles, tightening his grip with his remaining fingers to hold Keith closer to his chest. “There’s my boy.”

Keith wants to flip himself over, rub his erection against the hard ridges of Shiro’s smooth abs, and come all over Shiro with his heartbeat pounding like a war drum in his ears. But Shiro holds him tighter when he squirms, thrusting one fingertip ceaselessly inside him until Keith is scrabbling at the pressure of his cock trapped within his vent.

“You going to dance for me now, precious?”

Keith bites him. But the black cetacean skin of Shiro’s fingers is tough and he’s too pent up to apply the appropriate aim and pressure to draw blood. Shiro laughs, the rich warm sound vibrating the ocean around them, and bends his neck to drop a kiss on the crown of Keith’s head. Keith twists, catching his lower lip tightly and kisses him back, losing himself for a moment in the rush of oxygen-flavoured wet breath. Shiro eases his fingertip from his hole, and the emptiness make him ache instantly, thrusting his hips up to plead for attention once more.

“Pretty betta...” Shiro sinks a second claw tip into his vent and Keith wants to cry as his throbbing dick is finally allowed to spring free. The tapered length of magenta flesh is far more purple than usual as it smacks against his stomach, and Keith is dying to stroke himself. As though he can read his thoughts, Shiro brings his forefinger up to hold Keith’s wrists in the pinch of his thumb. “Nuh-uh. No touching.”

Keith flushes, and lets out a rush of bubbles from his gills. His whole body quivers with arousal now, and he thrashes his long tail and scaled lower body even as the rest of him is held ridged. There is something about knowing that Shiro could quite literally snap both his wrists by clicking his fingers – but doesn’t – which makes Keith flush hard with desperation. The shallows around them feel warmer, and against him Shiro is a broad stripe of soft fire.

“Use your tail,” the orca commands, fingers skimming but not touching Keith’s erection.

Keith kicks, smacking himself into Shiro’s well muscled belly, pelvic fins quivering in frustration as Shiro begins to play with the entrance of his vent, slipping his fingers between the soft folds, flicking and rubbing. It’s a secondary, burning kind of pleasure, the sensation lovely but not what he really wants.

“Even I’m not that flexible.” Keith growls. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s thumb again, pressing the hard flesh into the curve of his neck and shoulder, anchoring himself there. Shiro pulls him down along his body, and when Keith flaps his tail he finds the thick column of Shiro’s own erection rising up to meet him.

“I didn’t mean on _you_ , beautiful.”

“Oh...”

“Remember,” Shiro punctuates his words by skipping his claw tips across Keith’s hole, catching on his rim and teasingly pressing close, though not pushing any deeper, “I know _just_ how flexible you are, Keith.”

Keith moans, shivering, and laves his tongue against the pad of Shiro’s thumb as Shiro’s cock rubs along his scaled lower body. The hard muscle is smooth and slippery, streaked black and white like Shiro is. Keith is almost tempted to twist and wrap his whole self around it. He can just about lock his arms around Shiro’s girth, the damn thing is nearly as wide as he is. But Shiro was very specific with his instructions, and Keith doesn’t want to lose the tantalising friction of his husband’s fingertips as they stroke between his folds.

He wafts the enormous, softly translucent fan of his caudal fin over Shiro’s heated flesh, and feels the orca shudder beneath him.

“You wanted me to dance for you?” he asks, trying for smug and missing as Shiro covers the whole of his cock with one finger and squeezes. “Ahhh!”

“Yes, my precious jewel.” Shiro rumbles, his voice so deep it is almost a purr. “Dance for me.”

Keith fans his tail before coiling the fin tightly, wrapping himself like a sheath around Shiro’s beautiful and towering erection. The cetacean cock is not like his own, but smooth and tapered much like the rest of Shiro is. The skin is far silkier though, a perfect slide of spongy flesh over a core of muscle hard as steel. Keith twists his fins around as much of the length as he can, squeezing tightly, and is rewarded with a heated jolt of precum against the small of his back. His preen of satisfaction is interrupted by Shiro, who ceases his relentless pleasurable teasing in order to press the tips of two fingers against his rim.

It is so much, even before they breach him, such a thickness to be taking into himself. If he could spare a braincell, Keith would marvel at the way his body opens to accommodate his enormous lover. But between wrapping himself around Shiro’s cock, the firm pressure of Shiro’s finger crooked around his own cock, and Shiro’s claw tips sliding relentlessly into him, Keith can barely remember his own name or how to work his gills. He rolls his hips without conscious thought, clinging to Shiro’s thumb with tight fingers and messy lips, as his husband fucks into him. The tiny movements of his fingers sliding past each other are magnified far beyond the usual scale, and Keith is never empty as Shiro oscillates two fingers past his rim and into the constricting heat of his body.

With every movement, Keith shudders anew, his scales shimmering as his lower body flexes in time to Shiro’s wave-like rhythm. There are too many sensations, too much pleasure, and as familiar as it might be, it’s impossible to get used to. Keith whines and gnashes his teeth, lapping and sucking at the tiny slashes he’s made in Shiro’s thumb. Shiro curves close around him and Keith is surrounded by the strong body of his lover; encased within the cage of his hand, as he comes apart.

“I’ve got you beautiful.” Shiro purrs as the pace of his thrusts increases. “I love you.”

Keith coils tighter, his sharp fingers digging into the meat of Shiro’s knuckle and he cries. Shiro’s voice is deeper than the tide, his heartbeat stronger than the pull of the moon high above them, and his body is hotter than the sands burnt under the sun. He can destroy anything the humans send into the water; can reshape the very land itself, and all that power is intent on Keith’s pleasure instead. It is irresistible, and Keith keens wordlessly as Shiro comes with a continuous roll of his hips. Keith’s name a prayer on his lips as he spills against his back.

“Precious...”

Keith catches the drifting silk of his husband’s stark white forelock with one hand and pulls, every muscle tensing as his orgasm flows through him. Shiro keeps fucking him with his fingers, urging him on, drawing out the pleasure until Keith feels brittle, snappish, and almost in pain. Shiro eases back by degrees, sliding from his vent as the flesh quivers and clenches around the sudden emptiness.

Gentle as the swaying fronds of the red algae bushes which bloom in their lagoon, Shiro scoops Keith up and lays him out on the sand while he surges toward the surface for breath. Keith simply lays there panting, gills fluttering in time with his pounding heart and throbbing flesh, as he drifts down from his high. He aches, and there’s a deep satisfaction in knowing that he will feel the echo of Shiro’s touch for many days.

He blinks to find that his lover has returned, but before he can swim up to greet him, Shiro is cradling him once again in his massive hand, the orca lying back on the sand and placing Keith on his chest. Keith turns himself in place, letting his long tail stroke the angles of Shiro’s sharp jaw.

“You are the most beautiful creature in all the seas.”

Keith slaps his pec completely ineffectually, then soothes the tiny sting with a rub of his palm.

“You’re such a sap.”

“Only for you, my precious Keith.”

Shiro reaches out and snags the collection of clams he’d gathered earlier, and quirks an eyebrow at Keith. His stomach rumbles for him before he can formulate a reply. Shiro opens the tiny clams with his big fingers so delicately, prying apart the shells to hook out the glossy pink meat within. He offers a morsel to Keith on the tip of the claw which was so recently inside him, and Keith meets his eyes with a obeisant smile.

“My lord,” he murmurs, then leans forward to take it from Shiro’s skin with his lips. Where they touch, he feels Shiro’s shudder of pleasure. “I love you too, Shiro.”

Shiro purrs beneath him, and offers him another plucked open clam.

Keith lounges on Shiro’s chest as he eats, feeling regal, pampered, and sated. The sea is safe once more, Shiro has seen to that, and Keith could not be more proud of the god he adores. Tomorrow the waters will sparkle under the hot sunshine, and there will be whales and sharks and bright flittering fish coming to visit them and pay homage to the deity who keeps them safe from undue harm. But for now, it’s just the two of them under the sea and stars, and there’s plenty of time to enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
